Dirty Objects
Dirty Objects, retitled James in a Mess in American releases, is the twenty-third episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Finders Keepers in 1989 and A Dog's Life in 1991. Plot Toby and Henrietta are settling into their new lives on the Island of Sodor, but they still look very old-fashioned and could use new paint. Due to their bad paintwork, the two become a subject of scorn for James who calls them "dirty objects." When Toby asks why James is red, James says that it is because he is a splendid engine who is never dirty and ready for anything. Toby then reminds James of the bootlace incident, causing James to become angry. Later, James leaves his coaches and picks up a line of trucks for a slow goods train. James' bad mood is made even worse due to his hate of slow goods trains. Although the trucks start off behaving well, James is so rough with them that they vow to pay him out. As he climbs Gordon's Hill, James is supposed to stop and have his brakes pinned down. James, who had an accident with trucks before, should have remembered this, but forgets as he is too busy thinking of what he will say to Toby next time they meet. Seizing their chance, the trucks push James down the hill. Unable to stop, James runs through the station and crashes into some tar tankers. Although James is not hurt, he is left looking very dirty from the tar. Percy and Toby come to help clean up the mess and Toby makes fun of James reminding him that, as a red engine, he is supposed to look splendid and ready for anything. Percy and Toby take James back to the sheds where the Fat Controller is waiting. He thanks Percy and Toby for their hard work and tells James that he needs to be cleaned. The Fat Controller awards Toby a new coat of paint and agrees when Toby requests one for Henrietta too. Toby happily runs off to tell his coach the good news while James remains silent, knowing full well that today he is the "dirty object." Characters * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Gordon (mentioned) * Henry (incorrectly mentioned in Latin American version) Locations * Elsbridge * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Cow Field * The Main Line * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * When James races down the hill, the footage is sped up. * A deleted scene of James crashing into the tar tankers is used in the song, Troublesome Trucks. * Extended stock footage from Troublesome Trucks and edited stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train are used. * On its original broadcast, this episode was paired with Thomas' Christmas Party. However, early VHS releases have it paired with Off the Rails. * In the Shining Time Station episode, "A Dog's Life," a few seconds of the beginning got cut. * When James crashes into the tar wagons, the crash sound is louder in the Ringo Starr version than in the George Carlin version. * In George Carlin's narration, the narrator does not say that James is thundering through the station. * Also in George Carlin's narration, Percy whistles after Toby's bell. It is absent in both of the Ringo Starr narrations Goofs * When James approaches Elsbridge in the first shot of the episode, his eyes bounce up and down. * When James leaves Elsbridge, his brake coach is at the rear of his train, but when James arrives at Knapford, his brake coach has moved to the middle of his train. * During the stock footage, when James is on Gordon's Hill with the trucks, a piece of string can be seen pulling him up. * When James races through Maron his brake van becomes brown. * In the shot of the tar wagons, look back at the station; James is not there. * When James crashes, the truck at the front is missing its buffers and face and a stagehand is seen pushing James. In addition, the alternate shot reveals the coupler to attach James to his tender appear to be black and red wires. * In the scene prior to James rushing through the station, a signal tower can be seen and it shows "all clear" even though the train of tar wagons was on the line. * In the Latin American version, when the narrator's line "they run into their buffers and pushed him down off the hill!" is spoken, James is incorrectly referred to as Henry. * The covered object in James' first truck is replaced with coal. * When James crashes into the tar wagons he comes off the rails. When Toby and Percy come to help, his position of derailment changes. * When Toby says, "...and you never see his paint dirty!" the edge of the set is visible. * When James, Percy and Toby arrive at the yards the man next to the Fat Controller has blu-tak on his feet. * When Toby asks James why he is red, he is missing his eyebrows. * When James says "Dirty trucks!" his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Buzz Books - James and the Tar Wagons * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Terence and James and the Tar Wagons In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:DirtyObjectstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:DirtyObjectsalternatetitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:DirtyObjectsremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:DirtyObjectsrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:JamesinaMessOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:JamesInAMess1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:JamesinaMesstitlecard2.png|1998 US title card File:JamesinaMessTitleCard.png|2002 US title card File:JamesinaMessDigitalReleaseTitleCard.png|Digital Download title card File:JamesinaMesstitlecard3.png|Remastered US title card File:JamesinaMessRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:DirtyObjectsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:DirtyObjectsWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:DirtyObjectsItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:DirtyObjectsGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:DirtyObjectsJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:DirtyObjectsSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:DirtyObjectsKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:DirtyObjectsHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew title card File:DirtyObjects13.png|Toby and Henrietta at Elsbridge File:DirtyObjects7.png|James and Toby File:DirtyObjects16.png|Toby File:DirtyObjects17.png|James File:DirtyObjects29.png File:DirtyObjects30.png DirtyObjects61.png File:DirtyObjects8.png|James at Knapford File:DirtyObjects4.png|A troublesome truck DirtyObjects70.png File:DirtyObjects31.png File:DirtyObjects32.png File:DirtyObjects50.png File:DirtyObjects9.png File:DirtyObjects15.png File:TroublesomeTrucks2.png|Extended stock footage File:DirtyObjects33.png DirtyObjects71.png File:DirtyObjects34.png|Edited stock footage File:DirtyObjects10.png File:DirtyObjects51.png File:DirtyObjects35.png File:DirtyObjects53.png|The back of a tar wagon File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:DirtyObjects19.png File:DirtyObjects37.png|Percy, Toby and James File:DirtyObjects38.png File:DirtyObjects12.png|Percy and Toby File:DirtyObjects20.png File:DirtyObjects6.png DirtyObjects72.png File:DirtyObjects5.png File:DirtyObjects39.png|The Fat Controller File:DirtyObjects40.png DirtyObjects73.png File:DirtyObjects14.png File:DirtyObjects26.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects42.png|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects3.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects43.png|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects.png File:DirtyObjects2.png File:DirtyObjects15.PNG File:DirtyObjects21.png File:DirtyObjects22.png File:DirtyObjects23.png File:DirtyObjects25.jpg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects27.png File:DirtyObjects28.JPG File:DirtyObjects41.jpg File:DirtyObjects44.PNG File:DirtyObjects45.png File:DirtyObjects46.png File:DirtyObjects47.png File:DirtyObjects48.png File:DirtyObjects48.jpg File:DirtyObjects49.jpg File:DirtyObjects54.jpg File:DirtyObjects55.jpg File:DirtyObjects56.jpg File:DirtyObjects57.jpeg|Deleted scene File:DirtyObjects59.png File:DirtyObjects60.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandToby.jpg|Book File:JamesandtheTarWagons(BuzzBook).PNG|Buzz Book File:JamesandtheTarWagonsJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz Book File:Ladybirdbook3.JPG|Ladybird Book Episode File:Dirty Objects - British narration|UK Narration File:James In A Mess - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:James in a Mess - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations